


00.02

by verybi_verytired



Series: Angsty Headcanon Ficlets [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen, Treating A Child Like A Lab Rat, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verybi_verytired/pseuds/verybi_verytired
Summary: Number Two - The Kraken - Diego





	00.02

**Author's Note:**

> Of all the ficlets this one is my favourite. 
> 
> This checks off a square on my Bad Things Happen Bingo - Made A Lab Rat

The water is cold.

It’s always cold.

And dark.

And so quiet that he feels like he might be going crazy.

The tank isn’t very large – it’s shorter than he is and not very big around. When he was a kid it wasn’t so bad, but after his last growth spurt its a tight fit. Even if it wasn’t so small, the wires connected to his chest and head would make it kind of hard to move around anyway so he’s stuck sitting still in the cold liquid.

The worst part of it all might be the hunger though.

He’s not allowed to eat before starting, and he doesn’t get food until after the old man is satisfied with the results.

He still doesn’t know what the man is trying to figure out since it would be impossible to test how long he could truly stay under without giving him food, and he never keeps him in for longer than 2 or 3 days.

He’s started to wonder if this was more about punishment than scientific curiosity.

He messed up on the last mission and now he has to sit alone in the dark until his father decided to check on him and his progress.

Never mind.

The hunger isn’t the worst part.

The worst part is when the lights come one, brighter than any other place he knows of, and the man he calls his father stands there and watches him.

Watches him panic and pound on the thick plastic walls.

Watches him scream silently, with his lungs full of water.

Watches him cry invisible tears, the salty liquid washed away by the water he’s submerged in.

Watches him with a disapproving look on his face and clipboard in his hand, occasionally tapping on the glass when he starts to dissociate or when he finally starts falling asleep.

Watching him like he’s some sort of lab rat instead of living breathing human child.

Yeah, that’s definitely the worst part.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed it!
> 
> [Come throw headcanons at me on Tumblr! I'm always a slut for angsty headcanons!](http://www.verybi-verytired.tumblr.com)


End file.
